


Not a Soldier

by jacobsjudge



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: Jake has a soft spot for you.





	1. Not Weak

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for errors!

You’ve been held there for about two weeks. Terrified, starved, cold, dirty and weak. You finally understood how a rabbit felt trapped in a cage.

You had no family, friends, nobody that cared about you. You were an outcast, a weird girl that went to the woods in the night howling with the wolves like an animal.

It shouldn’t be bad that you preferred animals to people.

Little did you know, every night a certain Seed watched you from afar.

You never actually met the man, only heard rumours, however you didn’t believe them. Never judge a book by its cover they say. You wanted to get to know him and judge yourself.

Staci Pratt came over to your cage, holding food, you assumed.

“Here, eat something.” he put down a bowl with raw meat, making you cringe.

Tears welled up in your eyes, stomach growling, but you just couldn’t, you wouldn’t.

“Jacob is gonna be mad, please eat.” deputy Pratt insisted.

You shook your head, weeping silently, scared you’d die in a damn cage. Turning away from him you curled up in a ball, trying to silence the voices of others around you.

“Get up, pup.” said an unknown voice.

“Please, just leave me alone.” you whispered, tears streaming down your cheeks.

Then you heard a strange sound, like metal hitting metal. Somebody hoisted you up in their arms.

You whimpered, who would want to get near you, let alone hold your dirty body.

“Shh, shh, pup. We’re nearly there.” the voice assured, bringing you closer to his body.

You snuggled into him, seeking his body warmt. Although you didn’t know the man, you decided to trust him.

Soon you came to a stop. Opening your eyes, you saw the most beautiful pair of eyes looking down on you. The man was much older than you and his skill was rashed, he looked like he went through a lot. Although you couldn’t lie, he was very attractive.

“Go take a shower, new clothes are on the dryer.”

The red haired man put you down and showed the way to the bathroom. On wobbly legs you showered quickly, not wanting to waste the strangers water. You did everything you needed and went back to the main room.

“Come, pup. You gotta eat to be strong.” he said softly, handing you a plate with mashed potatoes, vegetables and cooked meat.

It smelled heavenly, a big smile found its way on your face. Jacob watched you closely, inspecting every reaction from you. He was in awe, you were so beautiful. Your smile could brighten up even the grumpiest persons day.

“Thank you so much, sir..”

“Jacob.” he simply replied, nodding.

You ate as slowly as you could, savouring the flavours.

“Why did you help me?” you asked, quietly afraid he’d yell at you for asking questions.

He looked you over, chills went down your spine.

“You… you’re not weak. I can see it in you. You’re a fighter.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Your body might be weak, but your mind is strong. You didn’t give up.” he admitted, seeing your blush.

“I-.. uh.. thank you, Jacob.” you smiled at him. He almost wanted to return it, but he had a reputation to uphold.

“Take my bed.” he laid down on a big couch, murmuring something to himself.

The bed was down the hall, as he showed you earlier. When you were done eating, you went to the room he offered.

“Goodnight.” she whisper-shouted to Jacob, hoping he heard.

His loud mphm told you he heard.

BOOM!

A thunder woke you up, making you shriek, bolting from the cozy bed.

Another one made you jump.

Quckily you ran to the main room, seeking Jacobs, his presence made you feel safe.

“Jacob… Jacob.” you tried to wake him up.

“What is it?” he snapped, putting a hand over his eyes.

“…um… never mind. Sorry.” you apologised, tears welling up, getting up to leave the room. His hand on yours stopped you.

“What is it, pup.” he asked softly this time.

“I’m scared.”

Jacob sighted, but moved over.

“Get in.”

You hesitated, but after another thunder you gulped and laid down.

After two or three minutes you curled in a ball, putting a hand on his chest. He tensed for a minute. He relaxed and you got comfy, his arm around you, holding you in place.

When he knew you were out he smiled lightly, delighted to have his girl by his side.


	2. The Seed Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four months later, you and Jake are offically a couple. Time to meet the Seed fam, huh?

Y/N and Jacob lived in a small cabin in the woods, far away from the Center. Jacob knew Y/N had nightmares because of it. He made sure to secure their new home, in case the deputy decided to visit them.

That day when Jacob took Y/N from the cage things were a little bit awkward at first. The woman didn’t know if she could trust the man that had put her in the cage. However, she saw in his eyes the longing for real love, to have somebody that could really love him, look after him when he comes home injured or somebody to read him a book after a tiring day.

They tried to make things work and it did. Y/N instantly moved in, not hesitating. She didn’t have any relative, or friends, so why not. She loved Jacob dearly, and didn’t have the heart to say no, after what he’s done for her.

Jacob once told her about his family, how they want to meet ‘the special someone’. Reluctantly he agreed with Joseph and told them he’d bring her over the weekend. Both of them stood in front of John’s ranch, Y/N had goosebumps all over her arms, partly from the cold wind and the nerves. She felt self-conscious, if she’d live up to their expectations, if she’s good enough, if-

“Don’t worry, pup. I’ll be at your side.” he gave her a small smile, which he only did for her, normally he had a stone-cold face.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she questioned.

He quirked his eyebrow at her, then shook his head.

“I want you to meet them. You’re family now, Y/N.” She smiled lightly, side hugging him, loving how he wraps his big arm around her tiny body. It made her feel same, he made her feel safe.

“Aw, now come on in you two lovebirds, Joseph & Faith wanna meet you.” shouted John from the door, laughing at the girl that jerked away from his booming voice.

“…Hi, I’m Y/N.”

“I already know that, dummie. Get in, the food is gonna get cold, Faith would get quite upset.” John squeezed the girl with all his might, happy that the girl makes his older brothers life better.

“Oh, uh, wow. Didn’t know your brother likes hugs.”

“Didn’t know that either, pup.” he shook his head fondly, taking his girls hand and going inside.

The smell of something delicious filled the whole house, which made Y/N’s stomach growl, she hasn’t eaten anything, too stressed for tonight’s dinner. 

She’s here, Joe, and she’s perfect.” they heard John say in the living room.

Jake growled, bringing Y/N closer to his side, at which the girl laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get this over.” he sighted.

“Ah! There she is, the star that shines upon our little brothers dark sky. “ laughed, John, spreading his arms as if he was about to hug somebody again. 

“Oh! You’re beautiful, where did you find her, Jacob?” asked Faith, looking at him curiously.

“Not your business.” he growled, slowly getting fed up with their behavior. 

“Forgive us Jacob, we merely wanted to know how you met, don’t fret Faith, show me that smile… ah, yes.. atta girl.” he praised the angel-like girl.

She took her hands and moved her to the couch, of course Jacob was faster and sat before Y/N, making her sit on his lap. Jacob grinned like a madman, nuzzling into her neck, inhaling her beautiful scent.

“Jacob, that’s not fair! You have her every day, let me get to know her!” argued his sister, stomping her feet.

Y/N gave her an apoplectic smile, turning her to Joseph Seed, known as the Father. “Interesting.. I’ve never seen such look in my brothers eyes… so full of admiration and love. You truly are special, my child.”

“Told ya!” shouted John from the kitchen with a mouth full of mashed potatoes 

The girl on Jacobs lap just couldn’t keep it in herself and laughed so hard at the childish behavior of the youngest brother. 

 Later you all, yes, even Jacob played board games and cards, sometimes laughing at John’s sour expression every time he lost. Lets just say Y/N had the best time in her life & she was happy to join the Seed family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i’m so sorry it’s so short but im busy lately with exams & shit so here ya go. hope you like it, sorry for errors! <3 leave kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Please leave kudos! <3


End file.
